I'm Always With You!
by SJ-23
Summary: some language...Mel is kidnapped at the tender age of 2...The story is centered around mel and the sisters come in around the 4th chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned charmed I would be relaxing in the hot summer sun by a pool with pools boys and what not. And in the winter, by the nice warm fire being lazy. But considering I DO NOT OWN CHARMED…I wrote this story…whatever you recognize I do not own.

Summery: NO Magic! Melinda gets kidnapped around 2. It's not like all the other ones…the fic is centered on Mel. The charmed ones will come into the story around…. well I donno when.

Characters 

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell: He is18 years old. He is the eldest son and child of Piper and Leo. Plays football for a college team. He is a freshman. (And he is going to look like he does on the show…you know when Chris gets taken to the future…. because you got to admit that he is hot. Anyway…. and I do not know what he is studying yet I AM OPEN TO SUGESTIONS)

Kelly Penny Wyatt Halliwell: Eldest daughter of Piper and Leo Wyatt. She is 17 years old, Grade 11, honor student, semi popular. She has brown air down to shoulder's and blue eyes and she is 5'6"

Patricia Anne Wyatt Halliwell: Second eldest daughter of Piper and Leo, head cheerleader looks like Piper with a bit of her aunt Prue. She is 5'5". She is 16 years old. She loves to shop for clothes, shoes and makeup. Has a twin sister Melinda.

Melinda Jennifer (Wyatt Halliwell) Jones:  The twin sister of Patricia, she is two minutes younger. She is tomboyish. She is 16. She looks just like Piper at the age but no acne and has glasses and has a bit of Prue. She only has her glasses on when she is not playing sports. She plays softball, basketball and football at the park and she plays the drums in a band with her friends. (Her and Prue have the same personality and actions and stuff. She has short hair. It's just a bit longer then phoebes in season 6).

Lisa Kelsey Wyatt Halliwell: She is 10 years old, blonde hair like Leo's and blue eyes. She is 5'0", and loves to follow her sisters around and do whatever they do.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Cole, Andy, Ect… 

I AM NOT A COLE FAN BUT I PUT HIM IN HERE ANYWAY…for you Cole fans

NOOOOOOO…. I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT CHRIS…WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? Lol…

I have SPECIAL plans for him…Muahahahaha****(While doing a Mr. burns evil look)…you know when he goes EXCELLENT!!…. Lol…


	2. Hanging out

Ch1

"Five more minutes and we are out of this dump till Monday!" whispered Tina to her best friend Mel. "I know, so my mom said that you and the guys can come over after school. She said that we can practice in the garage," Mel whispered back.

"Miss. Jones, Am I a bore this evening?" asked Mr. Snyder. "Do you have to ask?" replied Mel. "Umm, yes I do." "Well considering YOU HAVE TO ASK. Yes you are. I was in the middle of a very important conversation!"

"OOOHHH!" the class said after the remark Mel gave.

"Miss. Jones I would like to talk to you after class please!" "Sorry Mr. Snyder, no can do. I have band practice after school," replied Mel.

"5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1" the class chanted counting down until they could leave.

BBRRIIIIINNG! 

The class stood up and left the classroom in a hurry. In the hallway, you could see everybody running out of class to their lockers and out of the school doors.

**WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL!**

"I still can't believe you said that to Mr. Snider Mel" said Tina. "Yea, I mean what if you get kicked off the basketball team?" asked Mark. "Guys, relax. Coach won't kick me off because I am his best player, I am the heart of the team" replied Mel. "A little cocky are we?" asked Mark. "You know I am only joking, and besides, it's not like I won't apologies. Knowing my mom, she would find out and give me this big lecture, and then on Monday I will say sorry," Mel continued to say while entering the house.

The three friends walked into the kitchen to get some sodas before they headed to the garage. When thy walked into the kitchen they saw Mrs. Jones standing with her arms crossed, with a look of disappointment.

"What did I tell ya" Mel whispered to Mark and Tina. "Tina, Mark why don't you two get set up in the garage while I talk to Mel for a moment" said Mrs. Jones with out any emotion in her voice.

"Yes Mrs. Jones" they both replied.

Once they left the room Mrs. Jones got snakes for the kids. "Your school called today. They said that if you continue the way you are acting that they will have to suspend you. And if it still won't stop they will expel you." Said Mrs. Jones. "Come on mom. There was only five minutes left of class and he was talking about his weekend. Witch I could really careless about." Mel said with disbelief. "Don't worry mom I will apologies when I get to school on Monday". "Thank you, now here are some chips and pop. Super will be ready in two hours and your father will be home in one hour or so. Be sure you are done before then. Just incase he is exhausted when he gets home." Mrs. Jones replied. "Yes mom, and don't worry we will be done." Mel said.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it you bring the snacks to Tine and Mark" said Mrs. Jonas.

Mrs. Jones opened the front door to revel a young boy around the age of 16 with a guitar in his hands.

"Hello Mrs. Jones. I'm here for band practice," said Jordan. "Jordan, could you please call me Marie. Mrs. Jones makes me fell old," said Marie. "You are not old Marie," replied Jordan. "Jordan brownie points don't work in this house you know that right. Trust me I've tried plenty of times." Mel said walking up behind her mom. "Come on, we are set up in the garage, we are waiting for you." Mel continued.

Jordan followed Mel into the garage, they found Tina and Mark eating chips and discussing what song they should practice first.

"We should do American Idiot, we haven't done that one in a while" said Mel as she walked to her drum set.

They all got set up and started to play. An hour later Mel told them that is was time to quit because her dad was going to be home from work soon. Tina, Mark and Jordan all packed up their stuff and headed for the front door.

"Talk to you guys later" Mel said as she waved by to her friends and shut the door. She walked to the kitchen to see if her mom needed any help with super.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Mel. "Ah, sure for now can you just set the table for me please?" asked her mom. "K".

Mel put the plates on the table first then the forks and knives and napkins. Then she put the glasses in front of the plates up side down.

"Can you taste this for me?" asked Marie as she noticed Mel walking back into the kitchen. Mel tasted the spaghetti sauce and made a face like it was missing something. "There is something missing mom. I don't know what though." Mel said while looking at the spice rack. She took a spice and put a little in the sauce. She mixed it and then tasted it and had a big smile on her face. She put some more on the spoon and gave it to her mom to try.

They heard the door open and realized that it was Jack. Mel immediately ran to greet her father. "Hello dad, come try the sauce that mom made, its delicious" Mel said as grabbed her dad's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. "Hello hun" said Marie as Jack gave a quick kiss on the check. "EW, like I want to see that. Anyway, try this." Said Mel giving her dad a spoon filled with spaghetti sauce. "WOW that is good. What did you put in it?" asked Jack. "Well I just made it the way I normally do and asked Mel to taste it. She said that there was something missing and added the spice," replied Marie.

15 minutes later they were all seated at the dining room table eating super. Marie and Jack were talking about random stuff that did not matter much. They notice Mel with a curious look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marie asked Mel as she saw the look on her face. "Well, I was just wondering if my birth mother or father is a cook. I mean I never took a cooking class or anything, and I can cook with no problem," replied Mel.

Marie and Jack were always truthful about Mel's adoption.

"Well, it's possible. What makes you think that? Have you always thought that?" replied Marie. "Well, I guess ya. I've always wondered why they gave me up and if I have brothers or sisters. But they are just thoughts," said Mel. "So the guys think that we got the song American Idiot pretty good. Me and Tina are trying to get the guys to do some country songs," Mel said.

Marie and Jack just let the conversation go about Mel's parents go for now not wanting to upset Mel. "Who sings that song Mel?" Marie asked. "Green Day mom," Mel said as she got up from her spot at the table and going to the kitchen to put her empty dishes in the sink. She walked back into the dinning room to talk to her parents. "Please don't start the movie with out me. I'm just going to go take a quick shower," Mel said as she starts running up the stars. She turns on the shower and puts it to the temperature that she wants it at, undresses and gets in.

Five minutes later Mel ran down the stairs in her pj's to watch the weekly family movie. "So dad, what movie did you get today?" asked Mel. "Your mother and I couldn't agree on a movie so I got one of your favorite movies. Ace Ventura: Pet detective," said Jack. Mel stood eyes wide in shock staring at her parents. "But, you guys HATE that movie," Mel said still in shock. "Well, we decided to reward you for all you hard work," replied Marie. "OH, so NOW you decide to reward me," Mel said barely keeping a straight face before she burst in laughter. She sat between her parents and her dad hit play to start the movie.


	3. the Weekend

Ch2

The next morning Mel woke up on the couch. "HMM, I must have fell asleep during the movie," she thought as she got up and walked into the kitchen to get some froot loops.

She sat across from her dad with her cereal. "Can I have the sports section please?" asked Mel after a while of just sitting there. Jack handed the sports section to Mel. "Thanks daddy," said Mel. Mel began to read the paper to find out what was happening in the world of sports. The last time that she read the paper was a week ago.

"So what are you doing today Mel?" asked Marie. "Well I think I am going to do something with the gang. Other then that I am not sure," replied Mel while still reading the paper. She finished her froot loops and headed up stairs to get dressed. "I should call Tina," thought Mel as she came down the stairs. She picked up the phone to call Tina.

RING!

Tina – Hello?

Mel – Hey Tina. What are you up to today?

Tina – My mom is making me go to my aunt Margaret's today.

Mel – Well you have fun with that. Do you know if Mark or Jordan is doing anything today?

Tina – No I don't. Anyway, I got to go. Talk to you later.

Mel - Ya I'll c'ya later.

Mel hung up the phone and picked it back up to call Mark.

RING!

Mark – The Divers residence. How may I help you?

Mel – Hey Mark. Are you doing anything today?

Mark – Oh hey Mel. Sorry my parents want to have a family day. Apparently we don't spend enough time together.

Mel – LOL… have fun and tell everyone I said hi. Bye.

Mark – Bye.

"I hope Jordan isn't doing anything," sighed Mel.

RING!

Jordan – Jordan Sparks speaking. How may I help you?

Mel – What's with the way you answered the phone? Normally people get a YA.

Jordan - Hey Mel, my mom says that I need to be polite or something when I answer the phone.

Mel – Well, good luck with that.

Jordan – Thanks, and do you like to say good luck with that cause you say it all the time. Just to let you know I can't do anything today. I have to baby-sit my little cousin.

Mel – Crap! I'm the only person that isn't doing anything today. Well I'll let you go. Talk to you later. And yes I like to say that.

Jordan – Bye. I hope you find something to do.

Mel hung up the phone with Jordan and went and sat down on the couch to watch TV. She flipped through all the channels not finding anything that interested her to watch. A couple minutes later Jack and Marie came into the living room.

"Are you friends busy today?" asked Marie. "Yes, it sucks. I'm the only one that is not busy today," replied Mel. " Well your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something. We were going to talk to you tomorrow but considering that you are not doing anything we will talk now," said Jack. "Talk to me about what?" asked Mel. "Well, your mother and I have been discussing this for a while now. We were thinking of adopting another child. But we wanted to know how you would like it. Because if you don't we won't go," Jack said a little rushed.

"I'll think about it and I will let you know at lunch," replied Mel. She got up and ran up the stairs with the cordless phone in hands. "I think that went well," said Marie.

Upstairs in Mel's room she was frantically dialing Tina's number. "Please be there. Please be there," Mel said to her self. "You have reached the Landers. We are not home right now so please leave your…" Mel heard the answering machine say. "Damn!" whispered Mel to her self.

Mel got up and searched through her desk for her address book for Tina's moms' cell phone. "She said to call it if there was an emergency. This is an emergency right?" Mel continued to talk to her self. "Crap, where is it," Mel stood up straight looking in one place thinking of where she could have put it. She looked around her room for ideas where she could have put it when she looks at her dresser. She ran to it and opened the top drawer and searched it. "It's got to be in here," Mel said while moving everything out of the way. After a few seconds she found it and was searching for the number. She dialed the number while pacing the floor.

RING

Mrs. Landers – Hello?

Mel – Hello Mrs. Landers. Could I speak to Tina? It's really important that I talk to her.

Mrs. Landers – Ok. Just one second.

Tina – Hello?

M (Mel) – Tina. My parents just asked me if it's ok to adopt another child. Do you think they heard our conversation that one night? What if they don't really want another child?

T (Tina) – Mel calm down. You've said that you wanted a baby sister. Well here is your chance. Now go tell your parents and I'm sure that they are not just saying that to play a trick on you.

M – I guess.

T - I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe. And I hope you get your little sister.

M – Thanks. Bye.

Mel hung up the phone and started to walk down he stairs to put the phone back. She was not as nervous as before. She started to walk to the kitchen for lunch.

As Mel walked into the kitchen she saw that her mom just put the veggie soup on the table. She sat down in her chair and put some soup in her bowl. "I think that it's great that you want to adopt another child. I've always wanted a little sister," Mel said as she looked at her soup and stirring it not looking at her parents. "What makes you think that we are going to get another girl?" asked Jack.

"I don't, I'm just stating my opinion. Anyway did you plan anything for my birth day?" asked Mel. "Not at the moment. We wanted to discuss it with you because you are turning 16," replied Marie. "Did you have anything planned?" asked Jack. "Not at the moment. I was just thinking of having a couple of friends over. Probably just Tina, Mark and Jordan.

The three retired to the living room to watch some TV. Mel sat in between her parents flipping through the channels to find nothing on. She put it on a black and white movie because it was the only interesting thing on the TV.

"SO, about this adoption thing. Are we getting a boy or a girl and when are we going?" asked Mel excited. "We need to call before we go. So if you wanted to go tomorrow, I can call later," Marie said with happiness in her voice.

After about five more minutes of the movie Mel decided to go to the park and see if some of her friends are playing football. "I'm going to go to the park k," Mel told her parents. "Ok, see you when you get back," Jack said while still looking at the TV. He was clearly interested in the movie. After Mel left her mom called the same orphanage that Mel came from to see when they could go in. The orphanage said that they could go in at one in the afternoon tomorrow.

AT THE PARK 

Mel went to sit on a bench to watch some of her friends play football. Most of them were on her school football team. By the looks of it they were playing two hand touch. "That's odd, they normally go to Zack's house to play tackle football. They even got me equipment so I could play with them," Mel said with a confused look on her face.

"HEY, MEL YOU WANNA PLAY?" yelled Zack before they got into a huddle. "SURE!" replied Mel as she ran on the field. "Hey Zack, why are you guys not playing at your house?" asked Mel. "Parents are outta town. Not aloud to play tackle with out supervision," replied Zack.

Zack told Mel that she would be playing a receiver. He gave the play and hutted the ball. (A/N: I know nothing about football.) Mel started to run and caught the ball; she started to run for a touch down dogging people as she went. She felt two hands touch her back Five yards from the touch down zone.

They continued to play till it was dark and decided to go home.

"HEY MEL! TOMORROW AFTERNOON ONE O'CLOCK BASKETBALL COURT!" yelled Zack as Mel walked away. Mel Gave him thumbs up stating that she understood and jogged home.

Mel came in and saw her parents talking in the kitchen. She said hi to them and headed straight for the shower. When she got out she put on her pj's and went to bed.


	4. you wanna go to P3?

Ch3

DREAM

"Mel, Hun don't go on the road," Marie said very sternly to a six-year-old Melinda. "I'm not going on the road mommy. I'm ganna stop at the edge," Melinda replied while trying to stop before she ran on the road. As she was about to stop running her right foot hit the back of her left leg and fell. "AH!"

THUMP!

"OW," was all Melinda said as she looked around at her surroundings, she had noticed that she was on her floor. "ARG! How did I know that that day would come back and bite me in the ass?" she said as she started to get up. She looked at her alarm clock that flashed 11:18am. "I fell out of my bed as I hit the ground in my dream, how classic." Mel mumbled angrily. When she stood up straight she could faintly smell the aroma of bacon and eggs. "Mom must be making breakfast this morning," Mel said as she made her way down stairs still in her pj's.

"What's with the gourmet meal mom?" Mel asked once she sat down at the kitchen table. "Well considering that last night you just came in and went to bed after your shower I figured that you would be hungry." Marie said as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Mel with a glass of orange juice. "Are you ganna come to the orphanage today with us?" Marie continued while she got a plate for Jack and herself before she but some more on Mel's plate. Considering there wasn't much left on the plate. "Umm, no I wasn't. I had plans to meet up with Zack and the gang again to play some basketball around one. I want to get my homework done before then so I don't have to worry about it later," replied Mel while digging into her food once again.

Mel finished her second plate of breakfast and drank all her juice before thanking her mom for the wonderful breakfast and heading up stairs to do her homework. It wasn't much, just a bit of Math, English and History.

She decided that she would type up some of her history essay that was due on Friday. "Should I correct my essay first then type it? Or type it then correct it?" she said to her self. "Well if I type it then correct it I can get to my other home work faster, and then I can get to the park faster. YES! That's what I will do."

It took Mel 20 minutes to type and corrects her essay on the computer. Then she moved onto her English homework because it was just very little and she could get it done with no problem. She only had about six questions in math to do and she could do it fairly well. Unlike most people math came easy to Mel like most subjects. She was naturally smart. Once Mel was done she took off her glasses and put in her contacts before she left for the park.

_**AT THE PARK**_

Mel thought that she should jog to the park to warm up her muscles before she played a little b-ball.

"Hey Zack what's up?!" Mel said as she came up to the basketball court. "Hey," Zack said back a he handed Mel a practice shirt so they could tell who was on whose team. Zack and Mel were on different teams. "We are not going to go easy on you Mel. You need to get ready for your basket ball game. I mean, it's not every year that our school goes to the state championships," Zack said to Mel as they set up to play. "I didn't expect anything less from ya Zack," Mel replied while getting ready for the game at hand.

They played basketball till it was time to leave for super. The score was 25-22 for Zack's team. They counted the score by one because it was easier to keep track. Mel's team kept close with the score the whole game. "Thanks for letting me play Zack. I had fun but I better get home before I miss super again," Mel said while giving Zack his jersey back. "No problem. If you and the team play like you did today then you will for sure win State," Zack replied back.

(A/N: I think that I got it right. If not just let me know and I will change it….

THX)

It was about five o'clock by the time Mel got home. When Mel got home, her parents where in the kitchen preparing dinner. "So how did the meeting go?" Mel asked as she sat next to her dad at the table. "It went fine," Marie said while chopping carrots. "We decided to get a little girl. Her name is Amelia, but her friends call her Amy. They are doing the paper work this week and she should be able to come home in a week or so." "COOL. I'm ganna go take a shower before super is ready," replied Mel.

Ten minutes later Mel was down stars seated at her usual spot at the table. Her mom brought out some lasagna and salad.

"So I won't be home after school tomorrow, I got a basketball practice for the game on Saturday. Will you be at the game?" asked Mel. "Ok, but tomorrow we will be at the orphanage. Miss, Fisher said that we could go over once and a while and visit with Amy. She comes home Saturday after noon. What time is your game?" Marie asked. "K, my game is a 6:00. Anyway I'm ganna head to bed. Talk to you tomorrow," Mel said as she cleared her plate and went to bed.

MONDAY MORNING 

"Dad could you pass me some of the paper please?" asked Mel as she was eating her breakfast Monday morning. Jack passed Mel the entertainment section considering he never really read that part of the paper. Mel just opened the paper and started reading the first article that she seen. The first thing that she saw was an add asking for a band for a private party at club called P3.

'I should talk to the gang and ask if they want to do this. Hmmm problem though. Its in San Francisco, how would we get there? And it's on my birthday too. But mom and dad said I can do what I want for my birthday. They would bring us right?' Mel was thinking. She didn't even realize that she was done eating and was going to be late for school and she didn't hurry up.

"Mel you better hurry up if you don't want to miss the bus again. I can't drive you today so you are going to half to walk." Jack said as he was getting his briefcase ready to leave. Mel snapped out of her thoughts and started running around getting her stuff ready to so she could leave.

As she ran down the street to the corner where her bus stop was she wasn't a minute to late. She finally got the chance to say hi to Tina as the kids started to file on the bus. Tina and Mel sat two seats behind the emergency exit window.

"Hey Tina, I found this add in the paper for a club called P3 in SF. They want a band for a private party," Mel said with an excited look on her face. "I was thinking that we could apply!" "Mel, it's in SAN FRANSICO we are in SAN JOSE" Tina said trying to knock some sense onto Mel. "I know, but I was thinking that maybe we could get us singing a song on tape and send it to the club P3," Mel replied back. "And my rents don't have anything planed for my birth day; they said I could do what I want so I'll see if I can get me rents to bring us."

"Ok, I'll ask my parents tonight at super, it will be so cool if we can go to SF," Tina said as they walked to there lockers.

There bus stop was only five to 10 minutes away from there school.

"I'll catch up to you later Tina. I need to find Mr. Snyder and apologize to him from Friday.

As Mel was walking down the hall looking for Mr. Snyder, she saw him walking into his first period class. She knocked twice once she got to the door and entered the room.

"Ah Mel, I'm surprised to see you here this morning. I presume you are here to apologize for your insubordination," Mr. Snyder said with a little smirk. Knowing that Mel would LOVE to respond to that comment but couldn't.

(A/N: if you don't know what that means it basically means disobedience. If I got it wrong the o well I got it out of the dictionary SHHHH…it is currently 2:20am and my brain does not work well at this time…lol…but I get all my idea at this time of night…no idea why. Anyway…back to the story)

"I am sorry for disturbing your class on Friday Mr. Snyder it will not happen again," Mel replied while biting her tongue so she would come out with a comment that could get her into more trouble. "I know it won't happen again, but just to make sure, you are to do this little extra homework," said Mr. Snyder while holding out a packet of at least ten pages of grammar. "It's due on Wednesday!"

"B-but, Mr. Snyder I don't have time to do all of this! I have Basket ball practice today and tomorrow I have an important party to go to for my father's work. How am I supposed to do all this?" asked Mel. "Figure it out, now if you'll excurse me I have a class to prepare for."

Mel slowly walked out of the class to her math class muttering how this was BS what Mr. Snyder gave her. There was no possible way that she could get it done before Wednesday. Mel stuffed the papers in her binder and ran to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

Just as she stepped into her math class the bell had rang. She quickly took her seat next to Tina. Tina looked over at her friend and noticed that she had a frustrated and angered look on her face. She decided to take a chance and ask what was wrong.

"Hey Mel, are you alright?" "O IM FINE, BUT MR. SNYDER GAVE ME THIS PACKET OF GRAMMAR DUE ON WEDNESDAY. WITCH I HAVE NO TIME FOR," Mel replied back it a hushed tone so she wouldn't disturb that class and extra work. "Bummer, if you need any help just let me know," Tina said to maybe calm her friend down a little bit. "Thanks Tina, but he will know if I had help. I swear he studies the way I Wright and shit. Just so he can find a way to make my life miserable," Mel replied back.

At around four o'clock Mel walked into the house and went straight for the kitchen table exhausted. She rested her head for about five minutes before she started on her home work. It was mainly the grammar that she had to do. She got about 4 1/2 pages done before super. After super she took a shower and headed to bed.

A/N: I PROMISE that the girls and Leo and what not will be in the next chapter….just wanted to put it up now to see if people liked it so far. Maybe it will give me motivation to Wright the story out. You give me a good review and you'll probably see a fourth chapter…if there is no review…you will get a fourth chapter but it probably won't be all that good…and short compared to all the other chapters.


End file.
